


lighter and a safety pin

by binsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Violence, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence, binsung beat each other up and make out idk what else to say, he uses it, jisung carries around a pocket knife, knifes, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binsung/pseuds/binsung
Summary: “Was that supposed to hurt?” Changbin wiped his lower lip, taking whatever blood was there with it. He rubbed his thumb against his teeth mixing the blood with his spit, he likes the metallic taste.





	lighter and a safety pin

**Author's Note:**

> miss me? ;) its been so fuckin long im so sorry im just a shithead who cant finish anything  
> this concept had just been on my mind lately so i quickly wrote it bc it was easy U SHOULD LISTEN TO "PIN" BY GRIMES WHILE READING THIS BC its what inspired me its a v binsung song  
> i have like 80 other half finished fics i hope to finish soon : (  
> i hope u other freaks like this concept too! binsung r literally freaks god  
> ( im also sorry it's so short )

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Changbin wiped his lower lip, taking whatever blood was there with it. He rubbed his thumb against his teeth mixing the blood with his spit, he likes the metallic taste.

“I mean, sort of.” Jisung replied, breathing heavily holding his right hand in his left, he did swing a pretty mean punch at the older boy. 

They always had done this, really just beat the living shit out of each other out of boredom. What else was there to do in a town with a population of 3,000? Drugs? Changbin and Jisung just didn’t feel like it today. 

The boys would egg each other on, trying to get real anger to get some pretty major results. The pair loved the way they looked afterwards, bloody and bruised. Changbin thought Jisung always looked so beautiful when blood ran from his mouth. Jisung adored the way Changbin’s cheek would turn a pretty violet. The two boys were made for each other. 

Changbin loved to taste Jisung’s blood, he thought it was a very special and personal thing, something he only got to do. Jisung loved the way Changbin was to him, no matter how horribly they would fuck each other up, they had a deep love that not many people get to experience. 

“Well fucking try harder. Cause I can’t feel shit.” Changbin spat at the brunette, pushing him backwards roughly he almost fell down onto the dirt road. “Sorry excuse for a punch. If you can even call it that.” 

Jisung clenched his jaw, and his right fist. “Doubt you could do any better, pussy.” he snarled back at the black haired man. He adjusted his army jacket and cracked his neck with a loud snap. 

“Oh yeah?” Changbin furrowed his brow and put his tongue in his cheek. The red mark on his cheek already starting to bruise. He made a motion at Jisung implying for him to come forward. “I wanna see you try again, all your might into the punch. Go.” Changbin tilted his chin up for Jisung to get better leverage at his jaw. 

Jisung swung his arm back deeply and threw all his body weight into the punch. But Changbin was playing him out, because now his wrist was in Changbin’s grip. The older boy had maneuvered Jisung’s body by twisting his arm and turning him around so now his back was facing Changbin’s front. Jisung tried to get himself out of Changbin’s undeniably stronger grip, grunting and stamping his feet. Using his left hand, Changbin brought the younger boy’s other arm behind his back. He threw the brunette down on the dirt, frankly not caring if one of Jisung’s teeth break on impact. He knew Jisung wouldn’t care anyway.

When Changbin had the small boy under his knee, he let go of his arms which were undoubtedly starting to hurt Jisung based on his noises of struggle. He quickly flipped the brunette boy over so now he had Jisung pinned to the ground. 

But Jisung, being the sneaky shit he is had somehow maneuvered his pocket knife out of his pants and right under Changbin’s chin. “I wouldn’t do anything stupid if I were you.” Jisung bored his eyes into Changbin’s own. He just chuckled at the brunette. 

“What are you gonna do? Cut me? We both know that we’d both enjoy that. But you’re so cute when you try being intimidating princess.” Jisung’s face flushed at the other’s words. Changbin cocked his head to the right slightly so the knife sliced a bit deeper into the boys flesh. This made Changbin smile. 

“I love your smile so much Binnie.” Jisung took the knife away from the older boy’s face and put it in the other’s hand. “My turn.” The brunette looked so sweetly up at Changbin he thought he could die right there. 

Changbin took the pocket knife and carefully carved a slight line underneath the brunette’s jaw. Now letting his grip on Jisung loosen, Changbin licked a stripe across the younger’s jawline. He suckled on whatever blood came out relishing in the taste. Changbin could’ve just stayed like that forever latched onto his boyfriend. But, Jisung being Jisung, he had other plans. 

Now that Changbin was distracted and had let go of Jisung’s shoulders, the brunette had flipped the older boy onto his back. Not wasting any time at all Jisung landed a punch square in Changbin’s jaw causing the black haired boy to curse and eyes widen. 

“Shit, Sung.” Changbin then began to chuckle to himself. “I’m sorry for underestimating you, there’s my boy. Anything else you got?” Changbin smiled up at Jisung raising an eyebrow. 

Jisung pushed hair out of his face before thinking. “How much do you think it would hurt if I punched your shoulder and then made out with your collarbone?” Jisung asked looking down at Changbin quizzically.  
Changbin looked away for a moment before returning his eyes back at the boy on top of him. “It would leave one hell of a bruise. Do it.” Changbin said as if it was a dare more than a command. Jisung put his hand softly on the older boys face before tracing a line down to his collarbone with his finger. Jisung leaned down to place a kiss on Changbin’s lips. As the brunette pulled away the older man bit on Jisung’s bottom lip splitting his already chapped lips, drawing blood out. “Okay.” Jisung barely breathed out probably a minute after Changbin said for him to.

The brunette eyeballed the distance and the amount of force needed to leave enough of a bruise on Changbin’s collarbone. Jisung pulls back and lands a solid jab on the older’s shoulder. Jisung flinches a bit at the pain in his fist, dark bruises starting to form on his knuckles. 

“Fuck.” Changbin scrunched his face in pain as he waited for his body to absorb the pain from the blow. “Sorry.” Jisung said pouting down at his boyfriend planting a wet kiss on his cheek. 

Jisung then pulled down Changbin’s t-shirt to reveal his collarbone. The brunette lightly chuckled before placing several kisses down Changbin’s neck until he reached the forming bruise. “Yikes, that’s really gotta hurt, huh?” Jisung said half muffled because his lips were preoccupied. “Yeah,” Changbin replied “Proud of you.” the older boy cooed petting the younger’s soft hair. Jisung just rolled his his eyes at him and continued leaving dark hickies on the already damaged skin. 

Changbin winced in pain as Jisung continued leaving more damage, although he couldn’t deny that he loved it. He loved his Jisung. Before he could say so himself, Jisung pulled off of his shoulder and said “I think that’ll be enough for one day.” The boy with black hair just huffed and hummed at him. 

The sun had already set by then, and Jisung was now coddled in Changbin’s side. They were kissing softly while the stars began showing themselves more and more. Changbin had started chuckling which in turn made Jisung laugh, “What’s so funny?” the brunette rolled his eyes at the older boy for probably the one thousandth time that day. “Nothing” Changbin giggled again “Just how fucking cheesey are we.” Then Jisung erupted in laughter playfully, this time swatting Changbin’s side. “Shut the fuck up, oh my god.” Jisung laughed again, “Leave it to you to ruin anything romantic.”

“I love you, my little fuck up.” Changbin said.

“I love you too, asshole.” Jisung replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated! < 3  
> im also sorry for any silly mistakes


End file.
